1. Field of the Invention
The apparatus and system of the present invention relates to application of paint on a surface. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system having a plurality of rollers configured as to paint simultaneously three surfaces of an object, such as a post, with a continuous supply of paint into the rollers during the painting process.
2. General Background of the Invention
In the art of painting, it is quite common that painters utilize a roller applicator, rather than a brush so as to be more efficient in the application of paint, and to apply paint evenly over the surface to be painted. As part of such a system in the development of the art, there has been provided a system for feeding a continuous supply of paint into the roller, through a pump means or the like, so that as the roller is rolled across the surface, the paint is supplied to the roller, so that one does not have to interrupt the painting process by having to obtain additional paint onto the roller surface.
There were several patents found in a patentability search of the art, which included for example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,813,292, entitled "Paint Applicators of the Manually Operated Roller Type" that could be used on objects with a circular cross-section (such as a pipe), but does not automatically self-adjust to the varying widths of the surface to be painted while operating.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 5,035,022 entitled "Device for Applying Coatings to Objects Having Irregular Shapes and/or Diverse Surfaces" teaches an applicator that can be used on objects of varied but fixed cross-sections, similar to the '292 patent, having no width adjustment while in use, therefore making the applicator very difficult to utilize on varying width objects.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,335,484 entitled "Fence Picket Roller Painter" can be used on an object of a fixed width such as a fence picket. No adjustments can be made for either initial cross section or varying width while in use.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 4,728,213 entitled "Power Roller Assembly" teaches a paint roller assembly that uses a pressurized paint supply to feed the perforated roller from the interior surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,822,192 teaches a paint delivery system terminating with a flat pad assembly, as opposed to rollers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,222,678 entitled "Pressure Fed Roller Type Fluid Applicator" teaches a paint roller assembly which delivers pressurized paint to the exterior surface of a single roller and not multiple rollers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,639,156 entitled "Painting Apparatus and Method" describes a complete pressurized painting system that delivers pressurized paint to the interior of a paint roller assembly or flat pad.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,644,604 entitled "Roller Paint Applicator for Wrought Iron Railing" teaches a dual roller paint applicator which can be used to paint two sides of an object of a varying width, specifically designed to apply paint to a wrought iron railing. A varying width object is accommodated by having the operator apply pressure to the spring handle of the applicator to keep the rollers in contact with the object surface.
These patents are included in a prior art statement submitted with the application being submitted herewith.